Fairy Tail Fairy Tales (Book 1)
by Layla Heartfilia 12
Summary: One, Two, Three... Hours of sleep I get at night. One, Two, Three... bells that ring in the morning. One, Two Three... Raps on the door. That change my life. Mirajane lost her father and now lives with her stepmother Seilah. Her brother is nice to her, but she rarely speaks to her sister. Her handsome prince is a man by the name of Laxus, he saves her when she needed him the most.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so I do this a lot with my writing, stop for a while than re write the whole thing. Sorry if this is different than what you wanted the story to be. My writing style has gotten better in the last..however long it has been. Hope you enjoy. I will try and finish this one this time...hopefully.

* * *

One Two Three...That's all I hear.

One, Two, Three... The first memory I have of my mom. She was teaching me how to dance, a waltz is what she called it.

One, Two, Three... All I can think now as I dance with my father at his wedding. I am 12, my mom died three years ago, and my father met his gir-no sorry _wife_ about two years later. Once he saw that she was a nice lady and that she got along with me and my younger siblings, he asked her to marry him. He inherent a family disease that could leave him for dead in the next few years. It only makes sense that he acted quickly to marry Seilah, not to leave our family to be broken up.

One,Two, Three... There are three of us. I am the oldest with my long bright white hair, blue eyes and my body is already starting to show curves. Then my younger brother, Elfman. He has spiky white hair,green eyes and a strong looking build. His first word was man, he hasn't stopped saying it since, he is now 11. The youngest is our sister Lisanna, she has short white hair, water clear blue eyes and is 8, she is still small yet. Our mother passed on her white hair to us, and her green eyes to Elfman, but to Lisanna and I took her blue eyes.

One,Two, Three... Three rules, that's all I know. As I was always told to be kind, be calm and kind, and treat people with compassion. That's all I have ever done. Now I know three more rules, as my father died about two months ago leaving a 10 year old Lisanna and a 13 year old Elfman and myself of course in the care of our stepmom. She was a nice lady, was very caring, but she never understood why my father loved me so much. She would always wonder why he would show me so much love but never as much to her. She blamed my mother, she was the love of my fathers life. Now I have to cook, clean and mend or make clothes for her, my brother and sister. My brother at first protested that we have maids, a cook and a seamstress that could take care of these things, my sister didn't care, she was at the age that her stepmother was the coolest person to be so strong after losing father. Seilah fired all of the staff except the coach diver and the butler, I was to do everything else. She then moved my room to the attic, to make more space for Lisanna, who had the smallest room,connecting those two gave Lis a room close to the size of the master.I never minded these things, my family was happy that's all that mattered.

One,Two, Three... I had three friends at this little place called a guild, the guild was a place where people who could do magic could go. They could get jobs that allowed them to use magic, or just find a place to stay. My three friends were Evergreen, Bickslow, and were amazing. Evergreen had long wavy brown hair, glasses that covered her purple eyes. She could use fairy magic, she could fly and had many attacks, she also could turn people to stone by looking the in the eyes. Bickslow had a purple Mohawk at the time I last saw him,and dark blue eyes. He could use soul magic, which means by looking you in the eyes he could take control of your soul, he had souls that would fight with him during battles. Freed has long green hair that had little lightning bolts in them, and brown eyes. He could use rune magic, this type of magic could do anything to the people inside of them, or make people do anything by sending runes at them. They were all friends of the Kings son, Laxus. Laxus's father isn't actually his father, its his grandfather, his father was thought to be killed or imprisoned by a neighboring country. Laxus's grandfather is the man who runs the guild, he is always there but you would never see Laxus there.

One,Two, Three... Hours of sleep I get at night.

One,Two, Three... bells that ring in the morning.

One, Two, Three... Raps on the door.

That change my life.

* * *

So that is the start of this fanfiction? I would like to call it a book but it is a fanfiction isn't it. Well, that's it.

Wait, declaimer I own nothing about the characters, just the idea on how to do this. The plot is so well known who owns it now?


	2. Chapter 1

**So a second chapter tonight. Now I wont have a scheduled at which I update, but I know I update tomorrow but I hope to get this done fast. Then move on to the next book.**

* * *

Life was as good as life can be. Living in the attic of a castle, that's the best way to describe the house, isn't that bad. There was lots of extra furniture up here, so I took a bed and a wardrobe. The floorboards come up easy in case I want to hide anything from the constant checks that my stepmother does. Today as normal I wake up at 5:30, so I can get the cleaning of the Kitchen, breakfast cooked and the animals, who live on the land of the castle, feed before Seilah, Elfman, and Lis wake up. When the three bells go off signalling they want breakfast, I balance the trays and head upstairs. Walking into Elfman's room I find that it is as messy as it always is. His guild outfit thrown across a chair, his day clothes all over the floor. He is sitting in the bed yawning and stretching, his spiky white hair a mess. His build has really filled out, he is now 16. His room is a dark green colour, with his mahogany bed in the center, with a matching bed side table, wardrobe, dresser, and desk.

"Hey sis." He says as he stops smacking his lips.

I giggle, "Morning Brother." I quickly pick up his clothes, and put the in the basket. Dropping off his breakfast of sausages, eggs,bacon and hash browns. Walking out of his room I make my way to Lis's room I find her room neat and tidy like normal. The pink and purple walls with small little decals showing wonderful craftsmanship. Her bed in the middle of the room is mahogany as well, with everything that Elfman has except instead of a desk she has a vanity. I pick up her clothes that are neatly in the hamper and drop off the breakfast of pancakes and fruit.

Walking to my stepmother's room is the longest walk as she has the master bedroom, which is on the other side of the castle. Walking into the master bedroom I see the form of a man, my stepmother has fingers on her lips to show quite. I walk and drop off the breakfast of yogurt and fruit, grabbing the laundry I run back downstairs to quickly get some breakfast for the man. Coming back upstairs with pancakes,syrup, sausage and eggs I take a good look at the man who has now woken up. He looks like he would be tall, he has yellow hair, and tattoos all over his face. He must work at Tartarus. That was my father's company until he died, Seilah now runs it. He just smiled at me when I dropped off the breakfast. The master bedroom has a white colour scheme with the same furniture as the last bedrooms but in a birch, with a desk and a vanity.

"Cinder,do the laundry and wash my man's clothes before he goes. Wash the windows and the bathrooms along with the floors along with your normal chores." Seilah always gives me chores in the morning.

"Of course ma'am." When she has guests I am never to call her mother.I use to have a different name, rather than Cinder, but that name faded away after getting cinders on my face because I had to sleep near the fire. Walking back down stairs I start my chores. At lunch a few things happen, one I learn that the man will be staying with us for some time so I am to make breakfast for him as well. Learning that he likes what he had for breakfast, and he is fine with that for most days, I am happy I don't have to make anything new or different that what I already do. Two, I learn that Laxus has made an appearance at the Guild announcing that a ball will be taking place soon. Three I learn that at this ball he will be choosing a bride. Lis was jumping up and down in her seat, she has always wanted to be royalty. To bad she doesn't know that we are, and that she is the next princess. No one will come for her until she is 18. After Lunch everyone leaves, Elfman and Lis to the guild, and the man and Seilah to work.

At three, three knocks alert me to a person standing outside our front door. Slowly I open the door to find a royal messenger. Dressed in a yellow and blue uniform with a trumpet and a weird hat with a strange plume.

"Are you a resident of the house hold?" The man asks.

"Yes,I am." He then holds up his trumpet. A loud altering noise is played.

Once he puts the trumpet down he says "The King would like to invite all persons of the house hold to the ball being held in three days." He hands me a letter, plays the ear splitting noise again, turns and walks off. Staring at the letter I give a light smile. Finally, I can get out of here and meet my friends again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Idea, what book should I write after this Lisanna as Snow White, Mavis as Rapunzel, or Yukino as Sleeping Beauty? The disclaimer in the prologue applies to all chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, I found Seilah and the rest of the "family" even the guy from earlier sitting at the dinner table. Walking in with the food I handed Seilah the envelop I was handed this her eyes dart across the message three times, a small smirk appeared on her face. "It seams the Prince is holding a ball. He is trying to find a wife, he will chose his wife at the end of the ball." Small bits of laughter were herd around the table. Lis looked horrified, and scared. Her face was curved into a scrunch knowing what mother was going to suggest. "Lisanna, you need to sway the prince. It would be wonderful to be married into what could happen."

"But mother, I do not wish to marry the prince." She said, she also mumbled something under her breath that I could not understand.

"You must." Mother gave Lis a hard glare. Lis looked at Seilah, and sighed nodding her head. "Now that that is settled, Mira, you must make a dress for me, a dress for Lisanna, a tux for Elfman, and one for Jackal." Mr. Jackal was staring at me with a calculating look.

"Of course Ma'am. What colour would you like Mr. Jackal's?"

"Black with a yellow tie. Mine will be Purple of course. Lisanna's should be a lavender, and Elfman should have a dark green tux with a black tie." She looked at me, "I will leave the money out on the table for you. You are for no reason to get yourself fabric for a dress Cinder."

"Yes Madam." She smiled at how I responded and I retreated to the Kitchen. After feeding the animals, tea was left out for the family and went to the attic. Sitting on my bed, thoughts ghosted my mind about how I could see my friends. Sitting on the old bed staring out the stained glass window, lightly singing. "One, Two, Three.." On and on I sing the song my mother sung when I was little. A little while later I hear the attic door opening.

"You don't have to be afraid, come out come out." A Man's voice 's deep and soothing, but something about it held an edge. Being skinny, hiding behind the dresser was fairly easy, "I only want to talk, little girl." The longer the Man stayed the enchanting the voice was. This is what Seilah voice sounded like in the beginning. He stalked around the attic for a while checking every nook and cranny, not being able to find me. "I will find you one day." The man slowly left the attic.

Wondering who he was I sat back on the bed, singing lightly in the night.

 _Prince_

Ugh,this place is so dirty. Why does grandfather even own this place?Every time I come here that annoying pink haired punk try's to fight me. EVERYTIME! Finally away from that place with my friends Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. Evergreen is mumbling about Elfman,well Bickslow is lost in thought about something. Freed is just depressed. Now I am not caring, but seeing any friend like this is a problem.

"You okay Freed?" He looks up at me shocked.

"W-why yes, P-prince Laxus." Looking at him I can tell that's a lie.

"What's bothering you. I know something is." He just shuffles and stares at his feet. When Evergreen responds with something cryptic.

"Elfman is scared to say anything." Bickslow says something just as perplexing.

"Lis, wont revel anything to me." They just share looks and sighs.

"It seams Seilah is keeping her on a tight leash." Evergreen was just as depressed as Freed was now. I knew non of these names but Seilah ran a chill down my spine.

"Just what is going on!" I yell. They look at me turn to each other sigh and nod.

"We haven't heard from one of our friends in 4 years. She hasn't moved or shown up at the guild, even though both of her siblings do." I stare at Evergreen. I have herd the name Seilah in passing, she runs Tartarus the biggest trading company in the country. She has been over for dinner with her son and daughter, I can't remember ever being apart of those dinners.

"Seilah comes to dinner every now and then." They all stare at me, "She is normally accompanied by her son and daughter. I have never been apart of these dinners." Once we reach the castle, Ever, Freed, and Bix head home, I continue on wondering about this girl. For some reason when they were talking about her snow white hair, and her bright blue eyes I got this feeling. Sighing I remember the ball in three days. I have it so I can find my mate, as a Dragon Slayer I have a mate just like a dragon would. I have smelt their sent around town and I need to find her. To find a mate a male will know the smell of their mate, it will be sweater, more appealing, well females have to touch their mate.

Gramps knows I need my mate soon or I would go on a rampage to find her. My mate is the only one who can bare my children and withstand my element during sex. They are literally made for me. Walking into my yellow and white room I fall over on the bed, with a frustrated growl, I get ready for bed.

Where are you my mate. Sitting on my bed staring out the window I hear "One, Two, Three..." In the wind.

* * *

 **Yay Another chapter. You met the prince. Disclaimer in prologue.**


End file.
